


Stop and Go

by ackles_likes_snackles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, Car Sex, Destiel - Freeform, Episode: s04e17 It's a Terrible Life, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Semi-Public Sex, Sex in a Car, Smut, anyway there's just a bunch of smut, but also some plot to set it up, so enjoy the sinning :), there are so many specific tags...it makes you wonder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 17:00:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7396027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ackles_likes_snackles/pseuds/ackles_likes_snackles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day of Dean Smith's big presentation, and there could be a promotion in his future. It's possibly the most important day in his entire career. But of course he has to get stuck in endless traffic on the way to work that morning. Dean is nervous and angry, so Cas does what he can to help him relax.</p>
<p>Written for the <a href="http://dailyspnprompts.tumblr.com">dailyspnpromptchallenge</a>. Prompt found <a href="http://http://dailyspnprompts.tumblr.com/post/144821666128/m-your-otp-oneshot">here</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop and Go

“Goddamnit, move already!” A hand came slamming down on the center of the steering wheel, the horn blaring over the string of curses that followed.

“Dean, please calm down.” Cas warned in a half-annoyed tone, moving his hand to rest gently on Dean’s thigh. “Mind your blood pressure.”

Dean rolled his eyes at the comment, but visibly relaxed at the soothing gesture. It was soft enough that he could barely feel the finger pads ghosting across his neatly pressed slacks. He let out a breath of air he didn’t know he was holding and moved to cover Cas’s hand with his own. “We’re going to be late, Cas.” Dean squeezed his eyes shut, his jaw clenching with his words, “I can’t miss this meeting with Zachariah today, you know that. Not today. He’ll have my ass handed to me.” He felt Cas’s hand slip out from under his own, the spot on his thigh now cold from the absence of touch. 

Cas sighed and unbuckled, shifting his weight in the passenger seat of their Ford Prius in order to face Dean. It’s not like they were really going anywhere, anyway. Traffic was pretty stop and go, backed up for miles along the 494. They’d already been sitting in it for the better part of an hour, Dean’s patience rapidly wearing thin. His boyfriend had been tense and antsy all morning, enough to even get on Castiel’s nerves. Dean had spent too much time picking out his suit and fussing over what protein shake to make - so as not to have an upset stomach later or get spinach stuck in his teeth - that they had gotten a late start. Today was the day of the big presentation that could possibly lead to a promotion in Dean’s future. As director of sales and marketing, he was already moving up the company ladder at a fairly substantial rate. He had been preparing for months for this day, spending many late nights at the office, which inevitably led to a worried Cas, avoided phone calls, and eventually arguments that caused icy tension between the two of them - something that not only affected their personal relationship, but also that of their coworkers at Sandover Bridge & Iron Inc. as well. 

Since Cas was head of purchasing, he was located in an entirely different division of the company and the building, so the two of them spent enough time apart during the day that they could appropriately avoid each other when one of their cold wars was in progress. And practically every Sandover employee knew it. Dean and Cas tried their best to keep their relationship quiet and appropriate in the workplace, but it wasn’t their fault they were the most exciting thing to happen in such a dry place like this. People who spend a majority of their life span cramped inside a cubicle are bound to sniff out the juiciest gossip they can find. And they had to admit it: Dean and Cas were pretty hot. When things were relatively normal and they weren’t having a spat, the two were clumsily affectionate. Anyone could tell how head over heels they were for each other. Even if it was a simple glance at the other when they weren’t looking. It wasn’t just some work fling. It was real and it was electric, and anyone around them could feel it. The two had their set routines and familiar places in the building they knew the other tended to favor which, more often than not, led to heavy lunch-hour makeout sessions, and depending on the day, something more. 

But the employees of Sandover weren’t stupid. Both Dean and Castiel held a respectable position at the company, so the drones of the place didn’t like to cause a stir. They just liked to talk. Save for Charlie, a skilled techie who had been Dean’s close friend for years even before he had met Castiel when the man had transferred over from a sister company. She was always going on about how adorable and how disgusting they were together. She liked to have her fun, but in the end, she was always there to pick up the broken pieces when something went wrong. Dean loved her. And because of that, so did Cas. 

Things had been kind of tense off and on between Cas and his boyfriend lately, due to the stress of this upcoming presentation. To Cas, Dean had become irrationally lost in this entire thing. He accused Dean of being an ass-kisser, too afraid to ever say no to his boss Zachariah. Dean’s anger had only flared at that and had accused Cas of being jealous of his position at the company. Things had gotten heated a couple times over the past several months, but Cas would be naive to think that this wasn’t important to Dean. He knew it meant a lot to him to be able to get this promotion, and Cas would never do anything to deny him of that. So of course, he stuck by Dean’s side trying his best to be supportive, to grin and bear Dean’s stubbornness and crazy fad diets whenever he got particularly stressed. Despite the pig-headed man knowing how to pick at Castiel’s nerves, he also knew he was lucky to have him. He knew more about Cas than he probably did of himself, and more than anything, he knew how to please Cas when he knew he was in the wrong and had to make it up to his boyfriend. They had this sort of unspoken bond between them. They could have full conversations just with their eyes, never speaking a word to each other. Charlie thought it was creepy, but to Dean and Cas, it was them. It was theirs. It was affection and it was love. Something most people only strive for, never to obtain.

Now, Castiel was thinking of how much the two of them had gone through over the last several months to make it here. The big day. He was proud of Dean to say the least, and he couldn’t blame him for all his fussing this morning, despite the annoying effect it had. The traffic was indeed infuriating, but Castiel figured they would still be able to make it to the office within just enough time to make it to the morning meetings and the big presentation later. But Dean wasn’t having it. He was nervous, which made him anxious about being there in a timely manner. He needed to show he was professional and responsible. And now that this traffic was inconveniencing him, all his nervous energy was being channeled into anger. 

“Told you we should’ve taken 10 onto 94 instead, but no. You had to insist we go straight onto 494.” Dean muttered under his breath between his teeth. His jaw was clenching and unclenching in his frustration and his knuckles were white from gripping the steering wheel so tightly. 

Castiel raised an eyebrow at the accusation that this situation was entirely his fault, but decided to let it slide. Instead he reached out to smooth a hand over Dean’s broad shoulder. He could feel the tenseness in Dean’s muscles even under his suit jacket. “Listen to me Dean, you need to relax.”

Dean slowly drooped his shoulders, but kept his eyes forward. He shook his head as he spoke, “Cas, what if I mess up? What if this is all just a sign that I- I’m not meant to be anything more? That I’ll never amount to anything beyond this, you know? Maybe I’m not ready. Maybe I’m just not cut out for this, for any of this.” His voice was solemn and it pulled at Castiel’s heart.

Castiel moved his hand from Dean’s shoulder to cup one side of his face, “Dean, look at me.” And Dean did. Cas could tell there were many emotions fighting inside Dean, because his face was unreadable. He leaned in to place a chaste kiss on his boyfriend’s lips. He smelled of clean soap and freshly cut greens. “You’re ready for this. You’ve worked damn hard to get to this point and you deserve this. You’re going to blow Zachariah and all those head honchos out of the water today, you hear me? You, Dean Smith, were made for this.” 

Dean’s eyes flicked downward out of modesty and let his hands fall into his lap. He smiled shyly and looked back up at Cas, whose eyes were twinkling at him. “You really think so?”

Castiel cupped the other side of Dean’s face with his free hand so that he was holding Dean’s head between both his hands in reassurance. “I know so,” and he placed a soft kiss to the bridge of Dean’s nose, then let his forehead rest against Dean’s.

Dean grabbed Castiel’s wrist and turned to place a lingering kiss into his palm. “Thanks, baby. You always know what to say.”

Castiel smiled at the sincerity in Dean’s voice and the affectionate response. He could still sense that Dean was tense, though. He pulled Dean’s hand away from his wrist and scooted closer so that he was practically sitting on the center console of the car. He smoothed a hand firmly over Dean’s chest and placed kisses along Dean’s jaw line, stopping to nip and lick at the sensitive, cleanly shaven skin. Dean’s breathing became heavier under Castiel’s touch and he awkwardly shrugged out of his suit jacket in the cramped space. No need to unnecessarily wrinkle that, right? He pulled Cas’s hips closer to him, tucking his nose into the nape of his boyfriend’s neck. He smelled of sandalwood and fabric softener. “Cas, baby, what’re you doing?” Dean breathed out between placing wet kisses along Castiel’s neck and nipping at the shell of his ear. 

Cas only pressed himself closer, pulling Dean into a deep kiss, his tongue smoothing along the seam of Dean’s lips, pushing his way into Dean’s mouth. “Helping you relax,” he simply stated between kisses that seemed to get more and more erratic.

Dean whimpered from the back of his throat in response and let his head fall back against the headrest. Castiel’s hands grasped all along Dean’s arms, squeezing and massaging his way downward. He loosened Dean’s tie without much protest, Dean too wrapped up with busying himself along Castiel’s waist and hips, his hands smoothing over every straight line and every curved surface of Castiel’s body that he could reach. Cas made a move to untuck Dean’s dress shirt and unbuckle his belt, his mouth working along Dean’s jaw, his ears, his neck, his shoulders. Anywhere and everywhere he could reach to distract the man before him. 

“Cas,” Dean’s voice was already half-wrecked. God, what his angel could do to him in such a short amount of time. Cas had Dean wrapped around his finger, and they both knew it. He grabbed at Castiel’s wrists and pulled him away before he could unzip his fly. “Cas, we can’t.” Dean shook his head, trying to compose himself, but Cas didn’t relent. He pulled one of Dean’s hands up to his lips and kissed each knuckle. 

“Why not?” It was more of a statement than a question, but Dean was hesitant.

“Here? Really?” Dean glanced around at their surroundings, the three lanes of traffic completely packed bumper to bumper. The movement was slow-going, every several minutes, each car inching it’s way forward in a domino effect. They didn’t exactly have a ton of privacy, anyone could look in through their windows at any given time to find them groping each other. 

Cas only smiled wickedly in response and took Dean’s middle finger in his mouth. His cheeks hollowed out, his eyes locked on the man before him, as his tongue worked up and down the length of the finger. Dean just watched, his heavy-lidded eyes ablaze with lust and lips slightly parted. Cas moved to press his hips into Dean’s side and took in another finger, his head bobbing up and down slightly along their lengths. 

“Fuck, Cas” Dean swallowed and blinked, shifting his weight so he could pull Castiel into his lap. “Come here, damnit.” He pulled his hand from Castiel’s mouth and crashed their lips together, any hesitation or shyness completely forgotten now. Abandoned in favor of the man on top of him. In fact, he kind of liked the rush of it all. The thought of someone catching them. Fuck if it wasn’t a little hot. The space was so cramped though, it was difficult to work with. Cas had his knees on either side of Dean’s thighs, but it couldn’t be too comfortable for him. He tried to help Cas shrug out of his jacket quickly, but they kept knocking their hands into the dash and accidentally changing radio stations. Dean laughed and smiled up at Cas, who was laughing too. It was all so fumbly and awkward that it was actually kind of hilarious. It was like they were teenagers parked at the local makeout spot fumbling around in the dark, afraid of getting caught.

When Cas finally peeled his jacket off and loosened his tie, Dean dug his fingers into Castiel’s hips, desperately clawing to untuck that stupid shirt. Cas didn’t exactly help as he kept grinding down onto Dean’s crotch and rolling his hips so that his hard-on was pressing into Dean’s stomach. Dean groaned and couldn’t help but to thrust his hips to meet Cas’s ass. 

“Fuck, you’re so beautiful” Dean breathed, wrapping his arms around Castiel’s shoulders and tugging him down to hold him and press kisses in his hair as their hips gyrated together. Castiel was panting and gasping into Dean’s shoulder, his hands desperately clawing at Dean’s zipper. 

“Dean,” Cas moaned in that gravelly voice as Dean’s cock strained in his pants against Cas’s crack. He finally worked the zipper and practically ripped open Dean’s fly. He palmed Dean’s dick through his pants while kissing him sloppily on the mouth. 

“C’mon, baby,” Dean encouraged Cas with small thrusts into his boyfriend’s hand while he grabbed Castiel’s ass. “So fucking beautiful.” Castiel bit Dean’s bottom lip in response while his hands worked to free Dean’s cock. Dean helped to quickly slide his pants and boxer briefs down as far as he could, but they could only do so much in the tiny space. He didn’t fucking care though, because his dick was finally freed from his waistband and slapped back against his abdomen. Cas giggled. _Fucking giggled._ And wrapped a hand around Dean’s length to start stroking.

“You’re doing so good for me, baby” Cas breathed, his mouth so close to Dean’s ear that he could feel the heat of his breath. His dick twitched in response. Castiel nipped at Dean’s earlobe and growled low in his throat, moving his thumb to slide over Dean’s slit, using the leaking pre-come as lubricant as he continued pumping his fist. Dean did all he could not to thrust into Cas’s hand, instead grabbing at Cas’s ass and spreading his cheeks. His angel was so beautiful taking care of him with his flushed cheeks and wide, blue eyes blown black with lust. He was getting off on this just as much as Dean was. Dean risked glancing out the side windows now and then to see if anyone was looking, but he didn’t notice anything out of the ordinary. Thank God for car radios. Probably drowning out all the moans and sloppy, slick noises at this point. He tried to keep up with the cars ahead of them when they inched forward, but it was so slow going that Dean didn’t really even care. How could he when Cas when in his fucking lap like this?

Before he knew it, Cas was arranging himself across the two front seats so that he could lean down and take Dean in his mouth. Damn was his boyfriend ever bendy. He did it so swiftly and quickly that it took Dean a bit by surprise when he felt a wet tongue licking it’s way from his base to his tip. “Fuck! Ah, Cas. Fuuuck!” Dean curled one hand into Cas’s messy black hair, the other reaching down past Castiel’s waistband where he could squeeze that gorgeous ass and smooth his fingers between that crack. Cas groaned in response and the vibrations on the head of Dean’s cock shot straight up his spine, and caused him to involuntarily thrust into Cas’s mouth. Dean’s jaw went slack and his head dropped back against the headrest. Castiel laughed around Dean’s cock. He was obviously enjoying tearing Dean apart like this. He cupped Dean’s balls in one hand and gently massaged as he worked his tongue along the head and shaft, stopping to flick his tongue along Dean’s slit now and then. That was Dean’s undoing. He could never last long when Cas did that fucking tongue thing. He dug his nails into Cas’s ass. “Cas, fuck. Please. God p- please.” Cas squeezed the base of Dean’s cock then and slid his mouth off with a wet pop, leaving Dean’s cock purple and throbbing. Dean groaned loudly at the loss and Cas’s own dick twitched with a longing for friction. Cas placed kisses all along the top of Dean’s thighs where they were exposed and Dean worked a finger around Castiel’s rim. Cas hummed in response as Dean worked to relax the muscle and soon slid one finger in past the first knuckle.

“Mm, feels so good,” Cas hummed, his plump lips and velvet tongue teasing around Dean’s balls. 

“Yeah?” Dean slid in a second finger, slowly pumping them in and out of Cas. “Love making you feel good, baby.” Dean smoothed his other hand through Castiel’s hair and moaned as his sensitive cock was rewarded with small kisses to the tip. Cas pushed against Dean’s fingers, burying them further into his ass. Neither of them were going to last long if they kept this up. 

Castiel clenched around Dean’s fingers and moved to push his arm away, so Dean did. As soon as he pulled out, Cas kicked out of his pants and briefs as quickly as he could in the awkward position. His hole screamed at the absence of touch and his dick twitched in anticipation. He climbed into Dean’s lap just as he had done before and Dean pulled him down against him so that they were pressed flush together. Cas leaned his forehead down against Dean’s and placed a soft kiss to the bridge of Dean’s nose, and for a moment they just listened to each other’s erratic breathing. 

“Love you.” Dean breathed as he held Cas flush against him. “Love you so much.” He ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair and held him close for a moment, squeezing his eyes shut. Castiel placed a kiss to the corner of Dean’s mouth before reaching down between them. Dean gasped when Cas grabbed both of them in his hand, moving his hips to slide along Dean. Both of their cocks were rock hard and leaking, giving Cas useful lubricant to slide their cocks together. “Fuck baby, you feel so good.” Dean thrusted along with Castiel, their hips rutting together. 

“D- Dean…” Cas let his head fall back as the pleasant sensation washed over him. Dean wrapped an arm around Cas, squeezing his ass before continuing to worship Castiel’s abandoned hole. Cas gasped and moaned Dean’s name so loudly, Dean swore some people must’ve heard it. But he didn’t care, because to be honest, Cas was pretty fucking beautiful splayed out and open on top of him like this. Cas was always shamelessly loud in the bedroom department, and Dean loved that about him. He was gorgeous. His lips plump and swollen from fresh kisses, his cheeks flushed, a long column of flesh visible before Dean with his head tipped back, just waiting to be marked up. As Dean added a third finger and began scissoring Cas open, he pulled his boyfriend down so he could suck light bruises into his neck, licking and kissing the beautiful marks afterward. 

Castiel picked up his pace and was soon bouncing lightly in Dean’s lap, chanting Dean’s name like a prayer. Dean’s fingers were buried deep inside Cas, and Cas was clenching so hard around him that he could tell he was getting close. Cas’s hand pumped quickly between their stomachs as he steadied himself with his free hand wrapped around Dean’s neck. “Dean, oh fuck. I’m close, I’m so close. Feels so good.” Castiel’s eyes were screwed shut and Dean could feel his breath, hot and wet as he pressed their foreheads together. 

“Let go, baby. Come for me, fucking come for me. God, you’re so beautiful. Gorgeous. Fucking gorgeous.” Dean chanted praises to Cas, feeling his boyfriend go rigid in his arms. Cas came hot and hard in his own hand, clenching down onto Dean’s fingers. And that was all Dean needed to follow not a moment later, trying desperately to keep his eyes open to watch Cas come undone on top of him. “That’s it, baby. Just...like that. So good. Ahh- So fucking good for me.” They rode each other down through the climax, their cocks slowly going soft in Cas’s now sticky hand. Dean slowly pulled out of Cas and soothed his fingertips over Cas’s swollen rim. They took care of each other, whispering words of praise and affection to one another, slowly steadying their breath and heart rates. They were drunk on each other and neither one could stop smiling.

They were so lost in their own little world that it took a minute to register the blaring car horns sounding around them. They were both jerked back into reality and realized the family in the van next to them was staring at them. What looked like a middle aged woman in the driver’s seat was staring at them, horrified. Dean could make out a couple tykes in the back behind the tinted glass, staring the way kids always did. On the other side, there were a couple young people, probably early twenties, whooping and hollering at them, seemingly cheering them on, from inside their beaten-up sedan. And behind them, the endless lineup of cars were laying on their horns, making Dean suddenly realize there was a huge gap between their Prius and the car in front of them. So...maybe a few people had noticed. No big deal, right? Dean turned back to look at Cas, still so flushed and beautiful before him. “Well, shit,” Dean breathed.

A smile tugged at Castiel’s mouth and he suddenly burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard, the sound vibrated through his chest and into Dean. His forehead fell against Dean’s and he had the biggest, brightest smile on his face. His gums were showing, his nose was all scrunched up, and those adorable smile lines were accentuated. Dean burst out laughing right alongside Cas and pulled him closer into his arms, their bodies shaking with laughter. It felt good. “Worth it,” Dean said when he could catch a breath. 

Cas smiled down at him, a big grin that reached his eyes. “So worth it,” he agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I hope you enjoyed!! Please leave kudos/comments if you'd like, as it validates and motivates me :) I'd love to know what you thought!


End file.
